The present invention relates to methods and systems for correcting a text service order from a customer.
For telephone companies, service requests from customers such as installation of new lines and change of services are stored as service orders. Service orders are typically created by service representatives who directly interact with customers. They are analyzed by a software system known as service order processor (SOP) and distributed to various down stream systems for execution. Due to the complexity of service orders (especially for business lines), it is very common to make logical and typing errors when they are typed in, and these errors may delay or block the automatic distribution and processing of the service orders and may cause wrong types of actions to be performed. To avoid these service problems, the companies often dedicate many staff members to correct erroneous orders manually
Although existing techniques to correct erroneous service orders have been used in many applications, many employees and work hours must be dedicated to correcting the erroneous service orders. Further, unfortunately, some erroneous service orders may go by unnoticed, or may be improperly corrected so that the service order still has errors.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system for correcting customer service orders that overcomes the problems and limitations with the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for correcting text service orders that utilizes rule-based techniques.
In carrying out the above object, a method for correcting a text service order from a customer, with the service order having a plurality of text fields, is provided. The method comprises converting the service order into a linked data structure, applying a plurality of rules, and converting the linked data structure into a corrected service order. The linked data structure represents the plurality of text fields. The plurality of rules are applied to the linked data structure to modify the linked data structure as demanded, based on the plurality of rules. The linked data structure is then converted into a corrected service order when the linked data structure has been modified based on the plurality of rules.
In a preferred embodiment, applying the plurality of rules comprises establishing a rule set, parsing the plurality of rules into an internal form, and applying the plurality of rules in the internal form with a rule interpreter to modify the linked data structure as demanded based on the plurality of rules. Further, preferably, converting the service order further comprises fetching the service order from a service order processor, and parsing the service order into the linked data structure. Still further, preferably, converting the linked data structure further comprises formatting the linked data structure to form the corrected service order, and updating a service order processor with the corrected service order when the linked data structure has been modified based on the plurality of rules. It is preferred that service order modifications are recorded in a log.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises receiving a correction request at a control module, and instructing a service order reader to convert the service order upon receiving the correction request. Further, preferably, the service order has a plurality of sections with each section having a plurality of fields. Each field has a type selected from the group consisting of: left hand, universal service offering code, and floated. Further, preferably, the linked data structure is a tree-like data structure having a root representing the service order, having a plurality of first-level children with each first level child representing a section of the plurality of sections, and having a plurality of second-level children with each second-level child representing a field of the plurality of fields. Still further, the service order is preferably represented as free-flow data lines.
Preferably, rules include a label, and a rule body including an optional loop specification part, a condition part, an action part and an optional else action part. In a suitable implementation, the method is performed at least partially on a UNIX-based platform.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for correcting a text service order from a customer is provided. The system comprises a service order reader, a rule interpreter, and a service order formatter. The service order reader is configured to convert the service order into a linked data structure representing the plurality of text fields. The rule interpreter is configured to apply a plurality of rules to the linked data structure to modify the linked data structure as demanded based on the plurality of rules. The service order formatter is configured to convert the linked data structure into a corrected service order when the linked data structure has been modified based on the plurality of rules.
A preferred embodiment of the system further comprises a rule set including the plurality of rules, and a rule parser configured to parse the plurality of rules into an internal form. Further, preferably, the service order reader is further configured to fetch the service order and subsequently parse the service order. Further, the service order formatter is preferably configured to format the linked data structure to form the corrected service order, and to update the service order processor with the corrected service order when the linked data structure has been modified based on the plurality of rules.
Preferably, a control module is configured to, upon receiving a correction request, instruct the service order reader to convert the service order by fetching and parsing the service order.
In a preferred embodiment, the service order reader, the rule interpreter, and the service order formatter are implemented at least partially in software on a UNIX-based platform. Further, preferably, a service order access module is configured to bridge communication between the service order reader and a service order processor, and to bridge communication between the service order formatter and the service order processor. Further, preferably, the service order reader, the rule interpreter, and the service order formatter are implemented as software in a single executable file. Preferably, the single executable file is programmed to support a plurality of different processing modes that are selectable with command line options. Further, the service order reader, the rule interpreter, and the service order formatter are further configured to issue service orders.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, embodiments of the present invention utilize a rule language for rule-based automatic service order correction/creation. The rule language is designed to enable straightforward translation of error conditions and corresponding corrective actions into formal rule statements of the language. Furthermore, the rules are preferably interpreted at run-time, providing additional flexibility and ease of modification.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.